Torg (DoR)
An alternate version of Torg from the Dimension of Rain, he is currently leading a revolution in his home dimension with the assistance of Riff. Personality and Traits While outwardly similar to Torg from Sluggy Prime, this alt-Torg is a far more serious and dark individual. Once he was awakened and placed in the revolution he immediately assumed the role of leader. He is cunning and thinks on his feet, and his quick thinking more than once saved the revolution from floundering. However, he is ruthlessly dedicated to overthrowing the leader of 4U City and doesn't care who he has to flux to achieve this. He still loves his dimension's Zoë and the pain caused by her disappearance might have caused him to become the way he is now. History Before the rise of 4U City not much is known about this Torg's history. What is known is that he has extensive knowledge of the R&D wars as well as the origins of 4U-Corp and 4U City . Some unspecified time in the past his dimension's Zoë was somehow lost and his dimension's Riff left to get her back, he has been waiting ever since for them to return. Also this Torg has apparently never heard of Oasis , but he does know of the woman who looks exactly like her: Harbinger . After 4U City was established this Torg was placed in the propaganda department making commercials that supported the City. Later when Riff was planting a freedom kit in his home to help him join the resistance, this Torg (while still drugged up) saw and recognized him. He told Riff that he was supposed to bring Zoë back and showed him the drawings of her he'd been making all over the wall . This overwhelmed Riff who walked out with barely a word. Later Riff succumbed to the city and this Torg was fully freed from the effects of the drugs. Still thinking the Riff he had met as the one from his own dimension, alt-Torg tracked down and liberated Izzy, who was Riff's wife in that dimension. Using her computer skills they assumed new identities within an REA-5 squad and spent six months tracking Riff down. They found however that the Riff in the city wasn't their Riff. He and Torg started off at odds with one another and it only got worse when their squad shifted to "blue" status. During that time Torg demonstrated his ruthlessness twice in front of Riff, once when he refused to save a citizen from being fluxed (it would have blown their cover) and next when he fluxed out a neighboring squad so they could assume their identities (Riff had accidentally blown their cover). Torg claimed that they were perfectly acceptable tactical decisions and that his Riff would have understood, while Riff replied that his Torg would never think of doing things like that. Later when Izzy uncovered evidence of a Zoë being alive in the city, alt-Torg went to find out from Riff exactly what happened to the Zoë from Riff's dimension. Upon hearing that she died upon arrival there, alt-Torg became incredibly happy. He thought that this meant that his Zoë had finally returned. Later when Riff went to the Central Tower, alt-Torg sent Six Pack to find him and stop him, but had him wait and observe after he did find him. When Riff's REA-5 turned out to have Jeeves and a bomb in it, alt-Torg showed admiration for Riff's cunning plan . References Category:Characters